Frédéric Cerdal
thumb|190px|Frédéric Cerdal Frédéric Cerdal est un acteur et metteur en scène français. Pratiquant activement le doublage, il est notamment devenu la voix française régulière de Michael Caine depuis Batman Begins. Il a aussi été une voix occasionnelle de John Cleese (dont le rôle de Nick Quasi-sans-tête dans les deux premiers films de la saga Harry Potter). Il est également très actif dans le jeu vidéo, il est notamment la voix d'Andrew Ryan dans le jeu BioShock, d'Al Mualim dans le premier Assassin's Creed, de M. House dans Fallout: New Vegas ainsi que celle d'Arngeir dans The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Biographie À l'âge de 14 ans, Frédéric Cerdal souhaite devenir comédien. Il entre au conservatoire de 1965 à 1968 dans la classe de Fernand Ledoux. Il est licencié en lettres modernes. Il a plusieurs fois été metteur en scène et est l'auteur de deux pièces pour le jeune public l'Affaire du rat dit noir et Et la Zizique Mister Volubix pour le théâtre des 2 lionsParcours de Frédéric Cerdal sur Théâtre des 2 lions. Depuis 1989, en parallèle, il officie aussi dans le doublage. Il double divers acteurs dont John Cleese lors de 4 occasions. Mais c'est en 2005, après avoir été choisi par la directrice artistique Jenny Gérard pour doubler Michael Caine dans Batman Begins (Dominique Paturel étant à la retraite) qu'il devient ensuite la voix française régulière de l'acteur. Théâtre Interprétation * 1967 : Cyrano de Bergerac d'Edmond Rostand, mise en scène Jacques Charon * 1970 : Savonarole de Michel Suffran, mise en scène Jean-Pierre Laruy, Centre Théâtral du Limousin Limoges * 1972 : Rhinocéros d'Eugène Ionesco, mise en scène Jean-Pierre Laruy, Centre Théâtral du Limousin Limoges * 1972 : On ne badine pas avec l'amour d'Alfred de Musset, mise en scène Jean-Pierre Laruy, La Rochelle * 1972 : Victor ou les Enfants au pouvoir de Roger Vitrac, mise en scène Jean-Pierre Laruy, Centre Théâtral du Limousin Limoges * 1972 : Pétronille, tu sens la menthe, mise en scène Jean-Pierre Laruy, Bourges * 1973 : Mère Courage et ses enfants de Bertolt Brecht, mise en scène Jean-Pierre Laruy, Centre Théâtral du Limousin Limoges * 1973 : Du vent dans les branches de sassafras de René de Obaldia, mise en scène Jean-Pierre Laruy, Centre Théâtral du Limousin Limoges * 1974 : Les Possédés de Albert Camus d'après Fiodor Dostoïevski, mise en scène Jean-Pierre Laruy, Centre Théâtral du Limousin Limoges * 1974 : L'Anniversaire de Harold Pinter, mise en scène Jean-Pierre Laruy, Centre Théâtral du Limousin Limoges * 1975 : Les Mystères de Paris de Jean-Pierre Laruy, mise en scène Jean-Pierre Laruy et Hassan El Geretly, Centre Théâtral du Limousin Limoges * 1975 : King Richard the Second de William Shakespeare, mise en scène Hassan El Geretly et Daniel Gillet, Centre Théâtral du Limousin Limoges * 1977 : Le Brave soldat Sveik de Milan Kepel, mise en scène Jean-Pierre Laruy et Jean-Marie Lardy, Le Mans * 1981 : La Mouche verte de Daniel Depland et Jean-Pierre Laruy, mise en scène Jean-Pierre Laruy, Limoges Metteur en scène * 2012 : Oulak dans le Grand Nord, de Serge Gelly, L'Auguste théâtre * 2013 : Amour, boxe et Courteline... en 3 rounds !, de Georges Courteline, Théâtre de Ménilmontant Filmographie Film * 1985 : Le Mariage du siècle : Jeff Court métrage * Prochainement : A Knight in Paris : Alfred Pennyworth Voxographie Cinéma Films * Michael Caine dans : ** Batman Begins (2005) : Alfred Pennyworth ** Le Prestige (2006) : Harry Cutter ** The Dark Knight : Le Chevalier noir (2008) : Alfred Pennyworth ** Inception (2010) : Professeur Miles ** The Dark Knight Rises (2012) : Alfred Pennyworth ** Voyage au centre de la Terre 2 : l'île mystérieuse (2012) : Alexander Andersondans ** Insaisissables (2013) : Arthur Tressler ** Interstellar (2014) : Professeur John Brand ** Stonehearst Asylum (2014) : Dr. Salt ** Kingsman : Services secrets (2015) : Arthur / Chester King ** Le Dernier Chasseur de sorcières (2015) : Dolan 36e ** Insaisissables 2 (2016) : Arthur Tressler ** Braquage à l'ancienne (2017) : Joe Harding ** Dunkerque (2017) : interlocuteur radio ** Dear Dictator (2018) : le général Anton Vincent ** Gentlemen cambrioleurs (2018) : Brian Reader * John Cleese dans : ** Le monde ne suffit pas (1999) : R ** Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (2001) : Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête ** Harry Potter et la Chambre des secrets (2002) : Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête ** Le Tour du monde en quatre-vingts jours (2004) : le sergent de Police anglais * David Strathairn dans : ** Lincoln (2013) : William Seward ** Indian Palace : Suite royale (2015) : Ty Burley * Robert Forster dans : ** La Chute de la Maison Blanche : Le général Edward Clegg ** La Chute de Londres : Le général Edward Clegg * 19792e doublage pour la version director's cut sortie en 2000. : Star Trek, le film : Scotty (James Doohan) * 1997 : Titanic : Spicer Lovejoy (David Warner) * 1997 : Amistad : Lewis Tappan (Stellan Skarsgård) * 1997 : Mad City : Lemke (Ted Levine) * 1998 : Velvet Goldmine : BBC Reporter (Damian Suchet) * 2002 : La Machine à explorer le temps : David Philby (Mark Addy) * 2003 : In the Cut : Forensic Detective (Hal Sherman) * 2005 : L'Affaire Josey Aimes : Gray Suchett (Tom Bower) * 2005 : Burt Munro : Burt Munro (Anthony Hopkins) * 2006 : Man of the Year : Président Kellogg (David Nichols) * 2006 : Ô Jérusalem : Sir Cunningham (Tom Conti) * 2007 : À la recherche du bonheur : Martin Frohm (James Karen) * 2007 : Stuck : Tom (Stephen Rea) * 2007 : Nancy Drew : Dashiel Zachary Biedermeyer (Barry Bostwick) * 2010 : Comme chiens et chats : La Revanche de Kitty Galore : Tab Lazenby (Roger Moore) * 2011 : The Last Days : Thomas (Edward Herrmann) * 2012 : J. Edgar : Alexander Mitchell Palmer (Geoff Pierson) * 2013 : Old Boy : Bernie Sharkey (Richard Portnow) * 2013 : Max Rose : Walter Prewitt (Rance Howard) * 2015 : Creed : L'Héritage de Rocky Balboa : lui-même (Jacob Duran) * 2015 : Danish Girl : Rasmussen (Adrian Schiller) * 2016 : Les Animaux fantastiques : Henry Shaw, Sr. (Jon Voight) * 2017 : Wonder Woman : Le Général Field Marshall Haig (James Cosmo) * 2017 : Le Procès du siècle : Richard Rampton (Tom Wilkinson) * 2017 : La Mort de Staline : Dr. Lukomsky (Karl Johnson) * 2017 : Jumanji : Bienvenue dans la jungle : le père d'Alex, vieux (Tim Matheson) Films d'animation * 1998 : Batman et Mr Freeze : Subzero : Docteur Gregory Belson * 2003 : Les Enfants de la pluie : Razza (voix originale) * 2004 : L'Île de Black Mór : Le directeur (voix originale) * 2006 : Ghost in the Shell: SAC Solid State Society : Daisuke Aramaki * 2010 : Le Royaume de Ga'hoole : L'échidné * 2014 : Le Chant de la mer : Dan / Chanaki * 2017 : Lego Batman, le film : James Gordon Télévision Téléfilms * 2013 : L'Héritage de Katie : Yates (David Temple) Séries télévisées * John de Lancie dans : ** Star Trek : La Nouvelle Génération : Q ** Star Trek : Deep Space Nine : Q ** Star Trek : Voyager : Q * Dans Game of Thrones : ** Peter Vaughan (2011-2015) : Mestre Aemon ** Simon Armstrong (2012) : Qhorin Mimain ** Ian McElhinney (2013-2015) : Barristan Selmy (2e voix, saisons 3 à 5) * 2006-2010 : 24 heures chrono : Le Président Russe Yuri Suvarov (Nick Jameson) * 2011-2013 : Falling Skies : Le Colonel Jim Porter (Dale Dye) * 2013 : The Good Wife : Virgil Ryvlan (Jeffrey DeMunn) * 2016 : Angie Tribeca : Commandant Van Zandt (Jonathan Frakes) * 2017 : Godless : Marshal John Cook (Sam Waterston) * 2017 : Larry et son nombril : Ayatollah (F. Murray Abraham) * 2017-2018 : Designated Survivor : L'ancien président Cornelius Moss (Geoff Pierson) * 2018 : Scandal : Lonnie Mencken (Michael O'Neill) * depuis 2018 : Ray Donovan : Mickey Donovan (Jon Voight) (2e voix, depuis la saison 6) * depuis 2019 : The Umbrella Academy : Sir Reginald Hargreeves (Colm Feore) (4 épisodes - en cours) Séries d'animation * Ailes Grises : Le communicateur, voix diverses * Ghost in the Shell: Arise : Daisuke Aramaki * Le Petit Prince (Planète du Bubble Gob) : Le Grand Inventeur (voix originale) * Mona le Vampire : Hercule Durand / Caboose Malloy / Monsieur Mendléla / Voix additionnelles (épisode 48 a. à 49 b.) * Tabaluga : James et Shouhou * Transformers Animated : Bulkhead * The Big O : Norman Burg * Zombie Hôtel : Oncle Von (voix originale) * Shakugan no Shana : Alastor * 1995 : Armitage III : Ross Sylibus (1re doublage, édition VHS) * 1997 : Blake et Mortimer : Docteur Fuentes / Ragnar (voix originale) * 2002-2003 : Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex : Daisuke Aramaki * 2009 : Wakfu : Calben (voix originale) * 2013 : Dofus : Aux trésors de Kerubim : L’Édenté, Roi de la Gelaxième Dimension et Fifi les Beaux Mollets * depuis 2013 : Mr. Pickles : Henry Gobbleblobber, le grand-père de Tommy * 2016-2018 : Skylanders Academy : Maître Eon Jeux vidéo * 1998 : Half-Life : des gardes * 1999 : Kingpin: Life of Crime : Nicki, vendeur du Pawn-o-Matic, voix additionnelles * 2004 : Fable : le maître de la Guilde, le narrateur * 2004 : ObsCure : Herbert Frideman * 2004 : World of Warcraft : Genn Grisetête * 2005 : Civilization IV : Narrateur * 2005 : Empire Earth 2 : Narrateur * 2006 : Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War – Dark Crusade : Tomas Macabee * 2007 : Assassin's Creed : Al Mualim * 2007 : BioShock : Andrew Ryan * 2007 : God of War II : Thésée * 2007 : Overlord : Biscornu * 2008 : Dracula Origin : Herodote * 2008 : Fallout 3 : Le Superviseur * 2008 : Left 4 Dead : Bill * 2008 : Prince of Persia : L'Alchimiste * 2009 : Overlord II : Biscornu * 2010 : BioShock 2 : Andrew Ryan * 2010 : Fallout: New Vegas : M. House et Victor le robot * 2010 : Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn : Louisoix Leveilleur * 2011 : The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim : Arngeir, Esbern, Hircine * 2011 : Les Aventures de Tintin : Le Secret de La Licorne : le marchand qui vend La Licorne * 2011 : Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure : Maître Eon * 2011 : Green Lantern : La Révolte des Manhunters : le Maître-Gardien des Green Lantern * 2012 : Diablo 3 : Deckard Cain * 2012 : Dishonored : Anton Sokolov * 2012 : Lego Le Seigneur des anneaux : Bilbon Sacquet * 2012 : Skylanders: Giants : Maître Eon * 2013 : Disney Infinity : Obi-Wan âgé * 2013 : Skylanders: Swap Force : Maître Eon * 2014 : Skylanders: Trap Team : Maître Eon * 2014 : Sunset Overdrive : le roi Ignatius * 2015 : Everybody's Gone to the Rapture : Jeremy * 2015 : Fallout 4 : Shaun adulte * 2015 : Lego Jurassic World : M. ADN * 2015 : Star Wars Battlefront : Amiral Ackbar * 2015 : Skylanders: SuperChargers : Maître Eon * 2015 : Heroes of the Storm : Genn Grisetête et Deckard Cain * 2015 : Assassin's Creed Syndicate : ? * 2016 : Dishonored 2 : Anton Sokolov * 2016 : Final Fantasy XV : Jared Hester * 2016 : Furi : La Ligne * 2016 : Lego Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : Amiral Ackbar * 2016 : Skylanders: Imaginators : Maître Eon * 2017 : Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands : El Yayo * 2017 : Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus : Rip Blazkowicz * 2017 : Overwatch : Voix off dans l'attraction Diablo à Blizzard World * 2017 : Mass Effect: Andromeda : ? * 2018 : God of War : Zeus * 2018 : Lego Les Indestructibles : ? * 2018 : FIFA 19 : Jim Hunter * 2018 : Assassin's Creed Odyssey : Sophocle * 2019 : Metro Exodus : Yermak * 2019 : Astérix & Obélix XXL 3 : le Menhir de Cristal : Piloufas le sage Voix off Documentaires * Lettres de Dunblane : Retour sur une fusillade : Monseigneur Basile O'Sullivan Commentaire * Durant les saisons 3 à 5 de la série Game of Thrones, il remplace Olivier Rodier dans le rôle de Barristan Selmy interprété par Ian McElhinney. * À partir de la saison 6 de la série Ray Donovan, il remplace Bernard Tiphaine dans le rôle de Mickey Donovan interprété par Jon Voight. * Dans le jeu Assassin's Creed Revelations, Frédéric Cerdal a été remplacé par Jean-Luc Montminy pour le rôle d'Al Mualim. * Depuis le rachat de la licence Star Wars par Disney, Frédéric Cerdal a doublé l'amiral Ackbar à deux reprises. Dans les jeux Star Wars Battlefront en 2015 et Lego Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force en 2016. C'est Patrick Raynal qui est sa voix la plus régulière, le doublant notamment dans la postlogie et le jeu Star Wars Battlefront II. Notes et références Notes Références Liens externes * Frédéric Cerdal sur IMDb * Voxographie partielle de Frédéric Cerdal sur La Tour des Héros * Voxographie sélective de Frédéric Cerdal (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Frédéric Cerdal (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse Cerdal Frédéric Cerdal Frédéric Cerdal Frédéric Cerdal Frédéric